Loveless
by xBloodlessx
Summary: A story containing Ritsuka, and Soubi's love.


-The story was written by two different people. :]  
-Ritsuka is one person.  
-Mitsuki, and Soubi are another.

**Disclaimer: We DO NOT own Loveless. Yun Kouga is the original writer. **

Aoyagi Ritsuka, twelve years old, sat at the edge of his bed, staring at the computer in from of him. He'd just learned that his older brother, Seimei was murdered by something who he referred to as, 'Septimal Moon.'

He held his head in his hands, a pounding headache coming on. He'd never thought that Seimei was murdered. He always thought that Seimei had killed himself. But why? That's what he couldn't figure out.

Seimei had a good life. A loving mother and father, and a loving little brother that he always took care of. So, when looked at, why would a person like Seimei kill himself?

It all made sense to Ritsuka now. Seimei wouldn't kill himself. He had to be murdered. He wouldn't leave his family behind like that. It wasn't something that Seimei would do...Assuming Ritsuka knew his older brother well to make that judgment. But Ritsuka never realized that he only thought he knew Seimei, in reality, he knew nothing about him.

* * *

Agatsuma Soubi, 20 year art student and Ritsuka's "Fighter" lay on the floor of his living room, studying the cracks and grooves in the white plaster ceiling. He was thinking of spontaneously showing up to Ritsuka's house, but finally dissuaded himself.

Ritsuka's mother was already fragile. Having to explain himself probably wouldn't do a world of good for her.

Rising, he went to his computer and logged onto the IM chat. Locating Ritsuka's name, he saw that he was offline, but sent him a message anyways.

* * *

Ritsuka felt like he wanted to throw something, but that would only result in making his mother mad.

Many questions rose in his mind.

_Why would someone kill Seimei?  
What did Seimei ever do to these Septimal Moon people?  
What made them want to kill Seimei?  
Who are they?  
Why Seimei? _

By now, Ritsuka could feel cool tears beginning to run down his cheeks. He actually found himself wanting Soubi.

Soubi would know how to make everything okay...

' _Soubi_... ' Ritsuka called out in his mind, hoping that for once their bond would pull Soubi to him.

* * *

Soubi was already halfway to the front door before Ritsuka's voice had stopped echoing in his mind. There was pain in his voice, and a deep, heart-broken longing. What was wrong? he wondered vaguely as he yanked open the door and stepped outside, his ears bombarded with the sound of people talking and laughing as they walked along the sidewalk, and of birds chirping happily at one another.

He almost ran to Ritsuka's house, unable to force himself to slow down, despite the strange looks he got from passersby, who probably speculated his sanity, given that he was not dressed for exercise.

* * *

Ritsuka let himself burst into tears, trying to call out to Soubi again.

' _Soubi_..._Hurry_... '

Rituska moved on the bed, curling up into a tight ball, with his back to the sliding door that led to his balcony. Some strange feeling came over him, and he thought that Soubi would never come to comfort him.

* * *

Soubi was flat out running now. He was nearly there, and he forced his breath to remain even. Racing around the side of Ritsuka's house, he jumped up and grabbed the edge of the balcony's floor, heaving his body up and over the railing. He slipped into the Ritsuka's bedroom, not bothering to close the slider behind him.

Ritsuka had his face buried into the pillow, and he didn't hear his slider open. His mind was too lost in the confusing questions that he really needed answers to.

Soubi crossed the room on quick, silent feet. Dropping down to kneel at Ritsuka's side, he brought one hand up and began stroking the boy's hair.

Ritsuka flipped over, and wrapped his arms around Soubi's neck, and pulled himself closer to the man.

He kept one hand on the back of Ritsuka's neck, the other sliding around to rest on his back.

"Tell me what is making my little Ritsuka so unhappy." Soubi murmured in his ear.

"S-Seimei.." Ritsuka choked, burying his face into Soubi's neck. "W-Was Seimei mur-murdered?"

Soubi's body stiffened for a second before he forced himself to relax. He didn't know how to he should answer Ritsuka's tearful question. After a few moments of hesitation he replied simply, "No."

"Are you lying?" Ritsuka asked, looking into his Fighter's eyes.

Soubi stared back silently, his eyes betraying nothing.

Ritsuka stared at Soubi for a few moments before declaring that his Fighter was lying to him. Again.

"Don't. Lie." Ritsuka said, through clenched teeth, the anger clear on his face.

"Of course," Soubi replied, bowing his head dutifully. It was better that Ritsuka remain ignorant of certain things, just for now, Soubi reflected. Protecting him was the most important priority at the moment.

Ritsuka glared at Soubi, watching him closely. His Fighter was too guarded on his emotions then what Ritsuka liked.

Soubi kept his gaze steady as he looked back at Ritsuka, his mind cleared of anything that might give a clue to what he was really feeling inside.

Gazing up at the Fighter, and giving up on getting through to him, Ritsuka grabbed his hand, and directed him toward the balcony. He glared at Soubi for a moment, before his expression softened.

"Go down there, and I'll meet you down there in a few minutes." Ritsuka demanded. "Make sure Mother can't see you standing out there too."

Soubi gave Ritsuka a small smile and nodded. He climbed over the balcony and dropped down, landing softly. Reaching into his pocket, he took out a cigarette and lit it.

Ritsuka snuck downstairs. He was hoping that his mother was asleep. It was way past his curfew, but he wanted to go out with Soubi.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, and turning the corner, he heard a small crash that sounded like it had come from the kitchen.

Soubi waited impatiently for Ritsuka. His cigarette was nearly down to the filter, but he dragged on it once more before he let it fall onto a small patch of dirt, where he ground it under his foot.

***

Ritsuka's mother came stumbling out the kitchen, and when she looked up, she spotted her son. Her eyes widened momentarily in surprise, and then narrowed to angry slits.

Hope you enjoy the story! Read and review. Chapter 2 is currently being worked on.


End file.
